Rebecca Swan - The Girl Who Lived
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Rebecca Swan is known as the girl who lived. Just like Harry potter together they are known as the children who lived. Both have a scar. Harry's is on his forehead. Rebecca's is on along her neck to the side.
1. Rebecca Swan

Name - Rebecca Starali Swan

Real Parents - ? and Amara Swan (deceased)

Adoptive Family (mothers side - muggles) - Macy Darwin (wife-Amara sister, husband-George, daisy-cousin/spoilt)

Gifts - Witch & Metamorpmagus (witch - soon to be known)

Blood Status - Unknown

Status - Unknown

Current Features -

Hair - Dark brunette/long

Eyes - Green with streaks on gold

Age - 11

School - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry

House - To be determined

Patronus - Unknown

Friends - None at the moment

Scar - Along the side of neck, little bit of face (left side)


	2. The Girl Who Lived

_Hello everyone this is a story that I will continue from now on. There will be a couple of surprises throughout the series. And just to let you know the Darwin's are basically like the Dudley's. I thought it would make it nice to make harry and Rebecca somewhat similar. I haven't said who her real father is since I want it to be a surprise. All rights towards harry potter book series goes to j.k Rowling. Rebecca is purely my idea and everything that comes with her. Let me know what you think of my story…._

Mr. and Mrs. Darwin, of 7 Picket Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you would expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold such nonsense.

Mr. Darwin the director of a software company, MakeTech, which makes mobile phones. He is a big, beefy man with hardly any neck. Mrs. Darwin was thin, brunette and a very petite woman. She spends most of her time in the garden pruning hedges and works as a Garden Shop down the road. The Darwin's had a small girl called Daisy, in the Darwin's opinion the best little girl they could've raised.

The Darwin's had everything they have ever wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about Macy's sister. Amara Swan is Macy's sister and her eyes the golden girl. Macy despised her as much as the secret itself. And that good for nothing husband of hers. No one except certain parties knows of her true husband. Macy pretends she doesn't have a sister. The Darwin's shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if Amara and her husband arrived on the street. The Darwin's knew that Amara had a small girl, too, but they have never seen her. The girl was another good reason to keep Amara and her husband away; the Darwin's didn't want their child mixing with a child like that.

When Mr. and Mrs. Darwin woke up on a dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there's nothing about the clear, sunny sky to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be occurring all over the county. Mr Darwin hummed as he picked out a purple striped tie and Mrs. Darwin gossiped about the neighbours she had been spying on the day before while gardening and trying to get screaming Daisy in the high chair for breakfast.

None of them notices the large a large tawny owl flutter past the window

At half past nine Mr. Darwin picked up his briefcase, pecked his wife on the cheek and attempting to kiss his daughter but missed and gave up. He walked out of the front door and got into his car. Backing out of his driveway and on his way to work the same way he does every day.

Going past the corner of the street he noticed the most peculiar thing although he never fully noticed it. A cat reading a map. Looking again he sees the very same cat but just looking straight at him. Feeling stupid he continues his drive to work.

Mr. Darwin arrived at MakeTech, his mind back on business. Mr. Darwin always sat with his back to the window in his office on the 12th floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on his work that morning. _He _didn't see the many owls swopping past the window in broad daylight, though people down the street did. They pointed and gazed open-mouthed. Mr. Darwin however had a perfectly owl-free morning. He yelled and 7 different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good moon until lunch-time, when he thought he would stretch his legs and go for a walk outside and get a cinnamon bun from the bakers across the street.

He'd forgotten about all the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the bakers. He eyed the angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him feel uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly not knowing that the very thing they were talking about, was the thing he hated most.

Clutching his small back from the bakers he caught a few words of what they were saying.

'The Potters and Swan-'

'-yes, their children, Harry and Rebecca-'

Mr. Darwin stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the group about to say something, but thought better not to.

He dashed as fast as he could back to his office on the 12th floor, snapping at his secretary not to disturb him, seizing the black telephone on the side of his desk, dialing the number of his home address when he changed his mind. He put the receiver down rubbing his chin, thinking …. No, he was being stupid. Swan wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Swan who had a girl named Rebecca. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece _was _called Rebecca. He'd never seen the girl. It might have been Rachel. Or Riley. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Darwin, she always got upset at the mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if _he'd _had a sister like that … but all the same, those people in cloaks…

He found it harder to concentrate on his work for the remainder of that day, constantly thinking about the horrors he will have to face later on in the night. When he left the building at 6 sharp he bumped into someone just outside the sorry 'Sorry' he grunted. As the tiny old man fell to the ground, Mr. Darwin realised he was wearing a satin cloak. He didn't seem all that upset at being knocked over. On the contrary his face split into the biggest smile Mr. Darwin has ever seen before. He said in a squeaky voice that made passers stare at the scene 'Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!'

And the unusual old man walked off after giving Mr. Darwin the biggest hug around the middle and walked off.

Mr. Darwin stood froze.

1 – He had been hugged by a complete stranger

2 - He had also been called a muggle

He was rattled, rushing back to his car, throwing his briefcase into the back seat and starting the engine, driving out of the parking lot.

As he pulled into the driveway of number 7 of Picket Drive, the first thing he notices - and didn't improve his mood. The tabby cat his noticed that very same morning. It was now sitting on their garden wall.

'Shoo" said Mr. Darwin loudly.

The cat didn't even budge; all it did was giving him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour? Mr. Darwin wondered. Trying to pull himself together, grabbing his briefcase and heading inside. Still determined not to say anything about the things he had found out today to his wife.

Mrs. Darwin had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner about net doors problems with their cat and how their daughter had learnt a new word ('Muffy'). Mr. Darwin tried his best to act normally. When Daisy had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news.

'And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and hardly ever seen during daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern' the news reader allowed himself to grin 'Most mysterious. And now onto James Mclaughtlin with the weather. Going to be more showers of owls tonight, James?'

'Well Roger,' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far from Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me instead on rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating bonfire night early – It's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.'

Mr. Darwin sat frozen in his favourite armchair pondering over the information he had just taken in. Shooting stars all over Britain? Mysterious people wearing cloaks all over the place? Owls flying in daylight? And a whisper – a whisper of the Potters and Swan…

Mrs. Darwin came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He had to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously ' Er – Macy, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'

As he expected, Mrs. Darwin looked both shocked and angry at the mentioning of her sister. After all they pretend she never even had a sister. Just been an only child.

'No' she said sharply 'why'

'Funny stuff on the news,' Mr. Darwin mumbled. 'Owls…shooting stars…and there were a lot of funny- looking people in town today…'

'_So?_' snapped Mrs. Darwin

'Well, I just thought … maybe … it was something to do with … you know … _her_ lot.'

Mrs., Darwin sipped her tea though trying to remain calm with pursed lips. Mr. Darwin wondered whether he dared tell her he heard the name 'Swan'. He decided to stay clear of the subject, instead tried something more stupid but asked in a more casual way, trying to prevent his wife from going over the edge.

'Their daughter – she'd be about Daisy's age now, wouldn't she?'

'I suppose so,' said Mrs. Darwin stiffly.

'What was her name again, Rachel isn't it?'

'Rebecca. Nasty common name, if you ask me.'

'Oh, yes,' said Mr. Darwin, his heart sinking horribly at the resemblance of the things he heard the very same day.

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Darwin was in the bathroom, Mr. Darwin crept towards the window and looked out of the window. The cat still there. Staring down Picket drive as though it was waiting for something.

Was he imagining things? Has all this got to do with Swan and the Potters? If it did … If word got out that we were related to – Well h couldn't bear the thought.

The Darwin's climbed into bed, Mrs. Darwin falling asleep instantly. While Mr. Darwin lay awake, thinking about all the strange things that have happened that day. With his last though of what could possibly happen tomorrow he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

At nearly midnight the tabby cat had moved from its spot after sitting still for nearly 5 hours. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching all this time, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd think he just popped out of the ground. The cats eyes narrowed and its tail twitched.

Nothing like this street had ever seen. A tall man, thin and very old, judging by his silver hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at last twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise he had arrived at a street where his attire is not welcomed as normal. Busy rummaging through his cloak his find something. He looked up suddenly and chuckled at the sight of the tabby cat staring at him with narrowed eyes and muttered 'I should've known'

He found what he was looking for inside his side pocket. To any muggle it looked like a cigarette lighter. But to him it was a denominator. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and the nearest lamps went out with a little pop. Now if anyone looked out of their windows they wouldn't be able to see anything that was going on.

Dumbledore slipped the device back into his pocket and set of down the street towards number 7, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it but spook towards it.

'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'

He turned to smile at the tabby but it has disappeared. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses. She too was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. He hair was tightened into a bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

'How did you know it was me?' asked the woman

'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'

'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day' said Professor McGonagall.

'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and partys on the way here.

Professor sniffed angrily.

'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating alright, showing in front of all the muggles, you would have thought they would be more careful , but no – even muggles have noticed what going on. Owls, Stars, people walking around in their cloaks. It's disastrous' she said angrily

Dumbledore said gently 'you can't blame them, we've had little to celebrate the last 11 years'

I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably 'but that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright carless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle wear, swapping rumours' After a long pause of silence she continues 'Is it really true, You-Know-Who has finally disappeared'

'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'

'A _what_?'

'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'

'No thank you' she said rather coldly. Thinking this isn't the time for eating sweets. Calmer she says 'Is it true what they're saying …. Is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find Swan and the Potters. The rumor is that Lily, James and Amara are – are –that they-re – _dead_'

Dumbledore bowed his head and Professor McGonagall gasped.

'Lily, James and Amara … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus…'

Dumbledore reached out and patter he on the shoulder. 'I know … I know…' he said heavily

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill they're children Rebecca and Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill the boy and girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Rebecca Swan and Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone' Dumbledore nodded glumly.

'It's – It's _true_?" faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy and girl? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Rebecca and Harry survive?'

'We can only guess,' said Dumbledore 'We may never know'

Professor dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief wiping away any sign of tears fall down her cheeks. Dumbledore gives a great big sniff and check a very peculiar time device 'Hagrid's later. I suppose you're going to tell me it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'

'Yes' said Professor McGonagall 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me_ why_ you're here, of all places'

'I've come to bring Rebecca and Harry to their aunt's and uncle's. They the only family's they have left now.'

'You don't mean – you _can't _mean the Darwin's and Dudley's?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number seven. 'Dumbledore you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find other people who are less like us. And they've got these children – I saw the boy screaming for sweets while spitting at his mother and the girl kicking her father constantly'

"It's the best place for them' said Dumbledore firmly 'They're Aunt and Uncles will be able to explain everything when they are older. I have written a letter'

'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand them! They'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Rebecca Swan and Harry Potter day in the future – there will be books written about them – every child in our world will know they're names!'

'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. ' It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something they won't remember! Can't you see how much better of they'll be growing up away from all that until they are ready to take it?'

Professor McGonagall swallowed and sighed 'Yes- yes it would be wiser. How are they getting here I assume we'll be delivering the girl first'

'Hagrid is bringing them'

'You think it is – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'

'I would trust Hagrid with my life' said Dumbledore

A low rumbling had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight, it swelled to a roar and both professors looked up into the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing capered to the man sitting in it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and five times as wide. He looked simply wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and a beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular hands he was holding two bundles of blankets.

'Hagrid" said Dumbledore, sounding relived ' At last. And where did you get the motorbike?'

'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, Sir,' said the giant, walking towards them as he spoke 'Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir'

'No problems were there?'

'No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got 'em out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'

Professor McGonagall held the boy while Dumbledore took the girl. Inside just visible were a baby boy a girl, both fast asleep. The boy jet black hair, over his forehead a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. The girl dark brunette hair with a cut the shape of another bolt of lightning carved on the left side of her neck and slightly on her face.

'Is that where-?' whispered Professor McGonagall.

'Yes' said Dumbledore 'They will have those scars forever'

'Couldn't you do something about it Dumbledore?'

'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London underground. Well – we'd better get this over with

Dumbledore walked towards number seven Picket Drive with a pink bundle in his arms. The baby girl but stopped when Hagrid sobbed and said 'Could I - could I say goodbye to her sir?' asked Hagrid

He bent his great shaggy head and gave the little girl what must have been a very scratchy and watery kiss. Dumbledore spoke up 'Don't worry Hagrid you'll see both of them again in the future, this isn't the last'

Dumbledore went over to the Darwin's porch and laid the baby girl carefully on the step and slipped a letter into the blankets but still very visible for whom notices the baby. For a full minute all three of them stood in silence wishing the little girl luck.

Professor Dumbledore bent down to the baby's level on the doorstep murmuring 'Good Luck Rebecca'

All three of them turned around and began their journey taking Harry to his aunt and uncles just a couple of blocks down the way and doing the same process.

A few hours later little Rebecca was woken up to a scream from Mrs. Darwin as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles. Taking her in this baby was in for a world of pinching and prodding from Daisy and growing up with one of the worst aunt and uncles. Rebecca has no knowledge of that she and another are famous, they couldn't know that at this very moment, people were meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Rebecca Swan and Harry Potter – The Children who Lived'


	3. The Zoo

_Hello everyone as you can see this is the second chapter to book 1. Did you like the first chapter? I hope you like this one. Review please…. So in this chapter Harry and Rebecca will actually meet at the zoo since Daisy and Dudley's birthday is the same day…Ironic right lol. Anyway harry potter rights go to j.k Rowling. Chapter 2 I hope you like it…_

Nearly ten years have passes since the Darwin's had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Picket Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the tiny gardens and lit up the brass number seven on the Darwin's front door. Nothing major had changed in this time, only the photos of Daisy scattered throughout the house.

None include Rebecca the baby who was left on the doorstep, it's like she never existed. But she does, the Darwin's are cruel to her. She's like the muggle version of a house elf. Ten years later both Rebecca and Daisy are 10 years old.

Daisy being a spoiled brat, a cry baby and everyone's centre of attention. Rebecca a nobody, the only time the Darwin's ever notice her are when she's doing the chores or ordering her to do something. They stuck her under the stairs. The cupboard is small. But big enough for her for the mean time.

It's the first thing in the morning Rebecca lay in her cupboard bed asleep dreaming about something weird, a flying motorcycle, she had many dreams like this sometimes when a bright green light coming towards her. Not long after 8am Aunt Macy was awake and it was her shrill voice that broke Rebecca out of her dream 'Up! Get up! Now!'

I woke up with a start. My aunt rapped on the door again 'Up!' she screeched

I heard her walking back down the hallway towards the kitchen and the sound of a fryng pan being put on the cooker. I rolled over trying to remember the dream I was having but I got nowhere, sometimes I remember. Sometimes I don't.

My aunt came back to the door.

'Are you up yet?' she demanded

'Nearly' I said

'Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon and don't you dare let it burn, I want everything to be perfect on daisy-kins birthday ' I groaned. How could I forget today? After all it's one of the worst days in the whole day. They get to go out and have fun while I hang around with our neighbour. Mrs. Smitten

'What did you say?' my aunt snapped through the door.

'Nothing, nothing…' I murmured

I slowly climbed out of bed and dressed in some clean cloths lying to the side. Brushing of a spider the size of a pea. I was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs is full of them. To be honest I think I'm bloody lucky I'm not afraid of them or I'd be screaming my head of right now.

I walked down the hall into the kitchen towards the stove. On the stove was a pan full of bacon. The table behind me was almost hidden beneath all of Daisy's birthday presents. It looked as though Daisy had been given a new laptop, mobile phone and a really expensive racing bike. Why Daisy would want a racing bike is beyond me since most of the time she's hanging around her group of girls talking to each other over an electrical device. Or picking on scrawny girls like me at school and at home.

I have always been small and skinny for my age. I look skinnier than I do underneath all this clothing basically because all the cloths that I wear Aunt Macy get from a charity shop that are twice sometimes three times my size she always says 'You'll grow into them, at least they will last you a couple of years'. When it comes to me they are cheap skates, but when it comes to Daisy they get her whatever she wants whether its something expensive to a candy bar. She gets what she wants.

I'm not saying I want to be like that. But every once in a while I would love to get some propyl fitted clothing or a candy bar a week. Something to make me feel happier about being here. But it'll never happen in this lifetime.

When you look at Daisy and me we are almost completely opposites if you think about it. I'm brunette, green eyes, small, skinny and a normal calm polite personality. Daisy on the other hand does weight a bit more than me, but that would be due to having a proper meal every day, she has bleached blonde hair, tall, and blue eyes. The only thing I like about my appearance is the long scar on the left side of my neck, in the shape of a lightning bolt. I've had it for as long as I can remember and the first question I had ever asked was asking where I had actually got it.

'In the car crash when your parents died,' she had said 'And don't ask questions'

_Don't ask questions_ – that was the first rule in the Darwin household.

Uncle George entered the kitchen looking my way and barking 'Put up that horrible hair of your' I did what I was told. I _always_ do as I'm told. Not because I'm a goody-to-shoes but because when I don't do something I get hit. I learnt the hard way.

At school I get beaten up anyway by this kid called Dudley anyway, sometimes he get me but most of the time I'm able to hide. When I get a bruise I'm able to hide it easily. No one knows this but me but somehow I'm able to shape-shift kind of thing. I don't do it often but say I wanted my hair blonde all I would have to do is think about it. I never do it in front of the Darwin's. Nothing good would come of it. I found out I could do this when I was about six years old, I was so angry that my hair had turned bright red. Luckily I was in my cupboard away from pruning eyes.

I turned my attention back towards the cooking. I started frying eggs and by the time Daisy arrived in the kitchen with her mother she looked like a miniature version of Macy, it was scary. If Daisy was older you would think they were twins.

I turn of the stove and placed the plates of bacon and eggs on the dining room table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Daisy meanwhile counting her presents. Her face fell.

'Thirty-three' she said looking up at her mother and father 'that's 2 less than last year.'

'Darling, you haven't counted Aunt Jasmine's present, see it's under this big one from mummy and daddy'

'All right, thirty-four' said daisy, going red in the face. Me, who could see a tantrum coming on began wolfing down my bacon as fast as possible. If it's anything like last time I don't want my breakfast thrown over me this time.

Aunt Macy obviously sensed danger too, because she quickly said 'and we'll buy you _two_ new presents while were out today. Is that all right?' I roll my eyes while daisy being dumb try's to figure out how many she would have after adding two more to thirty-four. Ugh…

After Aunt Macy tells Daisy she would have thirty-five after adding the two I watch as Daisy unwraps all her presents. Half-way through the phone rings in the living room. Aunt Macy decided to get it as she's the nearest. Uncle George and I watch Daisy unwrap a digital camera, big case of make-up, a variety of teddy's, gold wristwatch and a video recorder. She was ripping the paper off of a collection of DVD's when Aunt Macy comes in looking both angry and worried.

'Bad news, George' she said 'Mrs. Smitten has broken her leg. She can't take her'. She jerked her head towards my direction.

Daisy's mouth fell open in horror and my heart gave a leap. Every year on Daisy's birthday I would have to go to our neighbour Mrs. Smitten's house. I hate it there. She has nearly 30 cats and the whole place smells like garlic. While I'm there Daisy get to go to the cool places like taking a friend to adventure parks, pool parties, hamburger bars ect.

'Now what' said Aunt Macy, looking furiously at me as though I had planned this. How can I when I can't even leave the house?

I knew I should feel sorry for Mrs. Smitten braking her leg, but it wasn't easy when I reminded myself that it would be another year I won't have to look and Mr. paws, Snuffles, mazy, and Luxemburg. I know what stupid names!

Tuning back to the conversation…

'We could phone Jasmine,' Uncle George suggested.

'Don't be silly, George, she hates the girl'

The Darwin's often spoke about me like this, as though I wasn't even here – or rather, as though I was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

'What about what's-her-name, your friend, Jacey?'

'On holiday to Jamaica' Aunt Macy snapped

'You could just leave me here' I say hopefully (I'd be able to watch television for a change or even go on Daisy's computer).

Aunt Macy looks as though she had swallowed a lemon.

'And come back and find the house in ruins' she snarled

'I won't blow up the house' Knowing they were going to ignore me anyway. I slump in my chair waiting for the verdict.

'I suppose she could come with us to the zoo' said Aunt Macy slowly ' …And we could just leave her in the car..'

'That car's new; she is not sitting in the car alone….' Snapped Uncle George

Daisy began to wail and cry. In fact she wasn't really crying, it had been quite a few years since she had really cried. But whenever she gets upset about not getting what she wants, she puts up a show and has a fake tantrum. Some people are just dumb to believe she's crying for real. I don't fake cry when I don't get what I wanted. In fact I NEVER get what I wanted. On my birthday I usually get a pound if I'm lucky or some old clothing of Aunt Macy's.

'Daisy-kins, don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!' she cried, flinging her arms around her.

'I … don't … want …. Want … her … t-t-to come!' Daisy yelled between huge pretend sobs ' She always spoils everything!' She shot a nasty grin towards me through the gap of Aunt Macy's arms. I roll my eyes yet again.

Just then the doorbell rings. Aunt Macy goes around cleaning certain things up in less than 5 seconds and Daisy washes away the fake tears. While running to the door. Opening the door was her best friend Amy Masen. She walked in after her mother dropped her off. Amy was part of the group of girls who liked to pick on me.

Half an hour later I couldn't believe my luck. I was sitting in the back of the Darwin's car actually on our way to the zoo. This would be the first time ever I would be going somewhere that isn't school or the park.

Just as we walk inside the zoo Uncle George grabs me and pulls me to the side. He gets in my face while hold my arm with a very hard grip and says 'I'm warning you now girl – any funny business, anything at all – and you'll be in that cupboard for a week. Got it'

'I'm not going to do anything' I say 'honestly….'

But Uncle George never believes me. No one ever did.

The problem was strange things happen around me often, and it's just no use saying that I didn't do those things since they never believe me anyway.

One time Aunt Macy decided to cut my hair to just below my ears, I loved it long and the morning after it happened I suddenly had all my hair back. When I was at school one time I was running away from Dudley and his gang, I was suddenly on the roof of the school. And when this girl a couple years ago made fun of me because of my scar the next day she said her hair had magically disappeared. The whole school laughed. Even I did. Each time something 'magically' happens I get sent to my cupboard for a week without food. I get a bottle of water a day and I get to go to the bathroom twice a day but that's it. There's never any point to tell my aunt and uncle I didn't do it, since they would never listen in the first place.

One time I said about my motorbike dream and all I got as a response wad 'MOTORBIKE'S DON'T FLY!' Like I know that and I said it was just a dream but I can't help but feel like it was real. The feeling you get when it's like a memory.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Darwin's bought Daisy and piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrances and then, the smiling lady had asked me whether I wanted one before they could hurry away they bought him the cheapest thing on the menu. A lemonade lolly pop. It wasn't bad either.

I had the best morning I could ever imagine and in a long time too. Looking around all the animals the one that I thing would best compliment Daisy is a baby monkey. Think about it, a baby monkey gets its fur cleaned and picked at by its mother. It's basically similar to Aunt Macy and Daisy.

After lunch time we went into the reptile house. In the corner I see a boy about my age. Small and skinny just like me, and a scar on his forehead. I remember seeing him at school sometimes. That Dudley kid goes after him too and picks on him. I think his name was Harry or something. I never really know people's names since I don't have any friends. Everyone is too scared to be friends with me since I'm the freak cousin with no parents.

I walk over to him and pat him of the shoulder once Daisy and Amy stroll around with my Aunt and Uncle. He looks up at me and I shyly say 'Hey, I'm Rebecca we go to the same school" holding out my hand to shake. He shakes and says 'Hey, yeah you're the other girl that get picked on by my cousin Dudley'

I nod and say 'So who are you here with?'

'My Aunt and Uncle, Dudley and his friend Piers. I was luckily allowed to come with them since my neighbour broke her leg. I've been to a zoo before or anywhere for the matter' I laugh a little and say 'You know that's exactly what's happened to me. My first time at a zoo today as well. I'm always sent next door and have to spend the whole day in a house that smells of garlic. There are also about 30 cats that live there'

Harry laughs a little this time and says 'Mrs. Figg is where I always go, her house smells like cabbages and makes me look at pictures of hundreds of cats, not to mention the amount of cats she actually owns'

Over the next five minutes of looking around enjoying a conversation about how our lives are very similar we come across a small blue looking snake when we over hear Dudley and Daisy pressing their noses on the screen of a think man-crushing python. Dudley stares for a moment and shouts to his father 'Make it move!'

Mr. Dudley taps the case but it doesn't budge

'Do it again!' Dudley orders. Vernon and Daisy rapped the glass loudly but the snake just snoozed on.

'This is boring' Daisy and Dudley moaned.

Me and Harry move in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake itself. I wouldn't be surprised if it died of boredom stuck in this glass jar of a home. No company expect stupid people banging on the glass disturbing him all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom and Aunt Macy rapping constantly at the door in the morning. The snake woke and slowly lifted its head at mine and Harry's level. It _winked._

We stared. Then we looked around quickly making sure no one was looking our way. They weren't. We winked at the snake, too.

The snake jerked its head towards our aunts and uncles. It gave us a look that said quite plainly _'I get that all the time.' _

'I know' Harry murmured through the glass though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him.

I say 'It must get quite annoying'

The snake nodded its head vigorously

'Where do you come from anyway?' Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail slightly towards a sign. _Boa Constrictor, Brazil._

'Was it nice there' I ask curiously. The Boa Constrictor jabbed its tail to the sign again and I read on: _This specimen was bred in the zoo_. 'Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?'

As the snake shook its head, a deafening sound of Piers and Amy behind up make each of us jump. 'DUDLEY! DAISY! COME AND LOOK AT THE SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT IT'S DOING!'

Dudley waddling and daisy running over us and pushing both me and Harry to the ground next to each other. What happened next was so fast, so fast that no one knows what happened. The glass just disappears. When it does both Daisy and Dudley fall into the tank. Falling straight into the snake pond. The great snake uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering onto the floor beside us – people throughout the reptile house screaming and started running for the exits.

As the snake swiftly past us. I could've sworn I heard it say 'Brazil her I come … Thanksss, Amigosss'

All the time the keeper trying to figure out what happened to the glass. Just as Dudley and Daisy start getting up to climb out of the tank. Some even more bazar happened the glass had magically reappeared again. Both daisy and Dudley start rapping on the glass calling for their mummy and daddy. Me and Harry laugh so hard when this happened it was crazy.

Until we notice both Uncle George and Vernon Dudley were looking at me and Harry. We gulp. Knowing what was coming for each of us.

When we got home I kept insisting that it was some kind of magic but all Uncle George did was throw me in the cupboard and managed to say 'Go - cupboard – stay – no meals,' before he collapsed in a chair and Aunt Macy had to run and get him large brandy.

I lay in my dark cupboard much later, wishing I had a watch. I had no idea what the time was and I couldn't risk them being asleep or not since when things like this happen I sneak into the kitchen and grab something small.

Rebecca has lived with the Darwin's for over 10 years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she was a baby and lost her parents to a car accident. Sometimes when she strained her memory, she came up with a strange vision of a green light heading towards her. This she supposed was the car crash, but it doesn't seem real. She couldn't remember her parents at all. Her Aunt and Uncle never spoke of them and of course she was forbidden to speak of them in the household. When she was younger she dreamed, and dreamed that some relation would come to her and take her away from this hell-hole. But it never came. Sometimes when she entered shop some people would recognise her. Saying something about my scar. As soon a Aunt Macy finds out I'm rushed out of the store without buying anything. We would walk away without another word. At school Rebecca had no one, anyone who would try to be friends with her would nearly get beaten u by Dudley and his gang.


	4. The letter from no one

_Hello everyone. This is the 3__rd__ chapter of book 1. I'm enjoying writing this so far, let me know if it's good! All rights of harry potter belong to j.k Rowling. You won't find out who her father is until later on but who do you think it will be? Also I plan to do another2 chapters today depending on how busy I am today! Enjoy…._

Thanks to the escape of the snake at the zoo, I was given the longest punishment I've had in years. They decided to keep me in my cupboard for week and a half with very little food and water. The worst was 3 weeks with as little as a bag of bread a week.

I am in my cupboard again. It was the start of the summer holiday and I'm glad it had. I may not be going to school but it seems like I can never void Daisy and Dudley's gang, when I go to the park – most of the time anyway. I spend most of my time outside these days, just to get away from the Darwin's. A couple of times I've seen Harry, but he's on the same boat as me, avoid our unwanted families.

When September came I would be going off to secondary school, which is just a couple of blocks down the street. Braxton High School. The best thing about it is that Daisy won't be going to the same school as me. She got accepted into Aunt Macy's old private school, along with her friends. Causeway prepatory school.

Couple of weeks ago Aunt Macy took Daisy out to get her Causeway uniform. It consists of a polo shirt and a black skirt. Daisy started to have a fit when she realised that the uniform looked 'boring' and 'ugly'. I thought it was pretty funny, since she HAS to wear them. As usual I got second-hand garments. I get the same but a little different but I've never been bothered in what I wear. This day I had to spend it with Mrs. Smitten. She had said she broke her leg trying over one of her cat's to turn on the TV. She had given me a big slice of chocolate cake though. It was a couple of days old but still tasty, since I never get anything like this.

That night when Daisy was trying on her uniform Aunt Macy and Uncle George had tears in their eyes. They said things like 'Our little girl's all grown up' or 'My little Daisy-kins is going to big school' they are so going over the top but they always do.

The next morning we heard the click of the letter-box and flop of the letters falling through the door.

'Get the post, Daisy,' said Uncle George from behind his newspaper

'Make Rebecca get it.'

'Get the post, Rebecca'

'Make Daisy get it.'

'GET IT REBECCA!'

I sigh and get out of my chair heading towards the door. Four things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Aunt Jasmine, the electrical bill, a postcard from Jacey and – _a Letter to me_

I picked it up and stared at it. No-one ever sends me a letter. I wouldn't have anyone who would infect. No friends, no family except the Darwin's. I would think it's the library except the letters are never this – _formal looking._

I never get any letters yet – here it was, addressed to me. It says quite plainly:

_Ms. Rebecca Swan_

_ The cupboard under the stairs_

_ 7 Picket Drive_

_ Little Whining_

_ Surrey_

The envelope was heavy and thick, like there are several pieces of paper stuffed into one yellowish envelope. The address was written in emerald –green ink and there was no stamp as far as I could see.

Turning over the envelope, my hand trembling slightly, I saw a purple was seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger surrounding a large letter H.

'Hurry up, girl' shouted Uncle George

I slowly walk into the living-room with all four letters. Looking where I'm going I pass the 3 other letter in Uncle Georges lap and begin to open my own until…

'Dad!' Daisy said suddenly 'Rebecca's got something'

I was about to unseal the letter when it was jerked out of my hand. It was Uncle George

'That's _mine_!' I said trying to snatch it back.

'Who'd be writing to you?' sneered Uncle George, shaking the letter before glancing at it. His face went from red to green to purple faster than a set of traffic lights. It didn't stop there either; his face had finally reached the colour of the parchment. I would laugh at something like this but I got really interested why he would be reacting to a letter no doubt.

'M-M-Macy!' he gasped

Daisy tried to grab the letter of Uncle George but Aunt Macy took possession of it. Looking at it she had the exact same reaction and Uncle George is. Add the colour pink though. She made a choking noise; she clutched her throat like she was being strangled. 'George! Oh my goodness – George!'

They stared at the letter then at each other.

'Get out, now!' Uncle George roared very loudly might I add.

Daisy kept wanting to read the letter but it was no use he threw both of us out into the hallway. I laid flat on my stomach just by the door. Eavesdropping.

'George' Aunt Macy said quiet, quivering voice 'look at this address – how could they possible know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?'

Watching – spying – might even be following us,' muttered Uncle George wildly.

'But what do we do George? Should we write back? Tell them that we don't want –'

I could see Aunt Macy pacing in step after step just metres away. Why are they so paranoid about one letter to me?

'No' Uncle George said finally 'No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer … yes, that's best … we won't do anything …' I hear Uncle George move towards the fireplace and throw something in it. Was it the letter? 'We swore we'd stop this nonsense, when we took the girl in'

That night when I was allowed out of my cupboard for something to eat I even asked for the letter. All he said was 'I burned I, wrong address' I was about to leave to my cupboard whe Uncle George stopped me.

He took several breaths and said 'Er – Yes – Rebecca – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking … you're really getting a bit big for it … we think it might be nice if you moved into Daisy's second bedroom at the front of the house.'

'Why?' I asked

'Don't ask questions' snapped Uncle George 'take your stuff and get upstairs now'

After Daisy whining and fake crying most of the night saying how much she needed her second bedroom, everyone finally got to sleep. That night I lay in a single bed in the corner of a medium size room. There's a small desk, small cupboard, small chest of drawers and a mirror. Everything that Daisy still wanted she took out of the bedroom leaving me a couple of things. Not much but it's something. I finally got something I wanted. I'm so happy I don't have to sleep with spiders anymore. I lay in bed thinking what would happen tomorrow.

When the post arrived each day there more, and more letter with me addressed to them. But this time it says:

_Ms. Rebecca Swan_

_ The smallest bedroom_

_ 7 Picket Drive_

_ Little Whining_

_ Surrey_

The thing that I can't figure out is. How did they know I moved into the smallest bedroom? Also why are they not letting me read the letters? They're address specifically to me but they won't let me even get one. Day after day, more and more letters come. Letters that end up in the fireplace. Uncle George has even tried blocking the post box to stop them. Looking out my window it looks as though they're about 50 owls sitting around outside. It's creepy yet cool. Tomorrow is my birthday, at midnight anyway. My birthday is never anything special. I never get anything, it's like they don't even remember. I would be monumentally surprised if they got me something or even remember the date of my birthday. They just don't care.

I lay on my floor staring at the pocket watch, Daisy left in my room. Drawing a birthdays with eleven candles on tray of pink sand. Five minutes to go. I heard something creak outside. Three minutes to go. Maybe I'll be able to sneak one of those letters today. Two minutes to go. I wear I hear large footprints outside, but then again it's raining like cats and dogs. One minute to go and I'd be eleven. Thirty seconds … Twenty seconds … ten – nine – maybe I'd wake up the whole house just to annoy them – three – two – one -

BOOM.

The whole house shivered. I sat bolt upright, getting up from my bed and peering into the hallway slightly. Uncle George, Aunt Macy and Daisy did the same. Walking downstairs we walked into the living room, staring at the door like it was a ticking time bomb. Someone was knocking to come in.


	5. The Keeper of Keys

_Hello everyone, so this is the fourth chapter to book 1. Please review. Let me know what you think….Every chapter will be between 1200-3500 depending on how much is happening in the actual chapter. I plan to do chapter 5 tonight also and tomorrow I don't think I have anything planned so I'll get at least 2 chapters written up, maybe 3 depending on how I feel. Any way back to the story…. P.s I don't own harry potter obviously, j.k Rowling does._

BOOM

Everyone in the room is completely skill. For some stupid reason Uncle George has a rifle. I mean who has one in their home? The rapping on the door was getting louder and louder. I decided to plan safe and hide behind the kitchen counter just peering over the surface to see the front door.

SMASH

The door was hit with such force it fell off its hinges and crashed to the floor.

A giant man walked through the door slightly bending down to actually get in. His face complexly hidden in a large scruffy beard, although you could slightly make out his eyes. He picked up the door and fitted it back easily. Passing the Darwin's he walks into the living room while gazing around the place.

He strode to the sofa while say 'couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could ya? Been work'n all day' everyone jumped at the deepness and volume of the giants voice. I move from behind the counter so I can get a full view of what he looks like. As soon as he saw me his face splits into the biggest smile I've seen in a while.

'An' here's Rebecca!' said the giant 'Last time I saw you, you was only a baby, you look ya mum, but yeh've got yer dad's eyes.'

Uncle George makes a funny rasping noise 'I demand you leave at once Sir, you are breaking and entering!' still pointing the refile at the unknown giant. Not a good idea if you ask me.

'Ah, shut up, Darwin, yer great prune,' said the giant reaching out to Uncle George and bending the refile upwards and threw it across the room.

'Anyway – Rebecca,' said the giant turning away from the Darwin's to look at me 'A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste right'

From his pocket he pulled out a small cake. I opened it with trembling finger. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Rebecca_ written on it with pink icing.

Completely forgetting to say thank you I ask the question that been on my mind since the giant came through the door 'Who are you?'

The giant chuckled 'True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Ground of Hogwarts' hee got up grabbing what looked like a pink umbrella and pointed at the cold fireplace. Within seconds two mini fire-balls enter the fireplace and warm up the room. My eyes go wide and the sight and my mouth gape a little.

I set down the cake on the dining table and walk slightly forward 'I'm sorry but why are you here, I don't even know you'

'call me Hagrid' he said 'everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm keeper of keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwats, o' course'

'Er – no,' I say

Hagrid looked shocked.

I say quickly 'Sorry

'Sorry?' said Hagrid 'It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh wern'nt getting yeh letters, fer cryin' out loud! Did you never wonder where your parents learnt at all?'

'All what' I reply curiously

'ALL WHAT?' Hagrid thundered. 'Now wait jus' one second!' he lept to his feet and waltzing over to the cowering Darwin family 'Ye mean ter tell me that – this girl – knows nothing abou' – about ANYTHING?'

After a couple of minute of silence and him trying to calm down. At one point I swear he was trying to resist the urge to punch his guts to the other side of Scotland. He looked at me and say 'Rebecca do you know what your parents were? Why your famous'?'

I look at him wide eyed 'I'm famous, and what you mean what my parents were? They died in a car accident when I was a baby?'

At the mentioning of my parents dying in a car crash he goes nearly as red as a tomato. He calms down again eventually after another frightful rowel with Uncle George and the Darwin's run upset within lightning speed. Leaving just me and Hagrid in the living room.

'Rebecca you're a witch. A thumping good one to' said Hagrid. I shake my head and protest in denial until he said 'Have yeh made anything happen. Things unexplainable'

He took out a letter. The exact same one I've been seeing all week come through to door. I grab it cautiously and pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc,. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

After a few minutes of pondering what I have just read into my brain I ask a question 'What does it mean 'they await my owl'?'

'Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me,' said Hagrid, clapping his hand on his forehead. He pulled out a_ very_ real owl from his jacket – a long quill and a roll of parchment and scribbled down a note which I read upside done.

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_ Given Rebecca her letter. Taking her to buy her things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid_

Hagrid rolled up the note, attached it to the owls leg securely and threw it out the open window in the kitchen. He came back as though he had just been talking over the phone. Completely normal.

Tonight went very strangely after that. I was told that my parents never died in a car crash but he said he would tell me later. Uncle George made a comment like 'She is not going!' or when he insulted some professor Hagrid went ballistic. I thought it was pretty funny. He told me a dark wizard named Voldemort killed my parents, and that how I got my scar. That was how became famous. He even told me about a kid named Harry Potter who is exactly like me. I'm the girl who lived and Harry was the boy who lived. I wonder if it's the Harry I saw at the zoo the other day? I guess we'll soon find out.

For the next couple of hours he told me all about the dark days, what happened when my parents died even a bit about my parents. Although he never said anything about my father. HE just spoke of my mother. I could always ask him later on. I even learnt that Hagrid was actually expelled in his third year. He didn't elaborate on it though. So I just left it like that.

'It's getting late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow,' said Hagrid loudly 'Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that.' He took of his thick black jacket and put it over me once I got comfortable on the opposite couch, the other side of Hagrid. Occasionally I would feel a couple of wriggles in the coat. All Hagrid told me was that they were dormice.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while, there's a reason for that.

I have decided to rewrite what I have done so far, reason being that I find it to similar to the original book. The rewrite I will start tonight and it will be found under the books I have published. Instead of Rebecca Swan I have changed her name to Maddie. I chose a different name because after I finish the last book ill be doing a after war story that mixes with another tv show. It would be confusing if her name was Rebecca but anyway I will delete this book at the end of January just in case anyone doesn't get this note. I'm sorry i'm rewriting it but it would make me more into the writing. Check it out...

Maddie Swan - the girl who lived


End file.
